


Always Been His Home

by Green



Series: The Rest Is Still Unwritten [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Hurt/Comfort, Infertility, Knotting, M/M, Scarred Peter, Uncle/Nephew Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 07:58:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16036256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Green/pseuds/Green
Summary: Derek doesn't leave with Laura. He stays by Peter's side, through the coma, then the catatonic state, and finally — when Peter wakes — through all the therapy and long recovery.It's not just because Peter's an omega and Talia raised Derek to respect and care for omegas. It's not even because Derek feels guilty about the fire.Derek's been in love with Peter since he was five and figured out what mates meant. He's loved him all his life, and he's not about to stop just because of some scars.





	Always Been His Home

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short Deter thing.

Derek doesn't leave with Laura. He stays by Peter's side, through the coma, then the catatonic state, and finally — when Peter wakes — through all the therapy and long recovery.

It's not just because Peter's an omega and Talia raised Derek to respect and care for omegas. It's not even because Derek feels guilty about the fire.

Derek's been in love with Peter since he was five and figured out what mates meant. He's loved him all his life, and he's not about to stop just because of some scars.

He buys a house when Peter's ready to leave the hospital. It's not exactly big, but it's not tiny, either. There are three bedrooms, but they only use one. Peter doesn't complain that first night when Derek slips into bed with him. They don't speak, but Derek holds him, and Peter letting him seems like a good sign.

But when Derek nuzzles Peter in the early morning light, when he kisses the back of his neck, Peter pulls away with a hiss.

"I don't need your pity," he says, and Derek's heart breaks.

"It's not pity."

Peter turns over and looks at him, his blue eyes searching. "What do you want, then?"

"What I've always wanted," Derek says. He reaches out and cups Peter's face. One side is scarred, yes, but Peter will always be beautiful to him. "I've loved you since I was a kid, Peter. The only thing I've ever wanted was you."

"You can't possibly want me now," Peter says. The look on his face is heartbreaking.

"Why?" Derek whispers.

Peter swallows hard. "It can't have escaped your attention that I… I haven't had a heat since the fire."

Derek frowns. "Okay."

But Peter shakes his head. "You don't understand. I'm not even an omega anymore. I can't- I don't-"

"Have you talked to the doctors about it?" Derek asks.

"Of course I have!" Peter says.

"And what did they say?" Derek asks gently.

Peter swallows. In a broken voice, he says, "They can't fix it. They don't know why… but if I don't have heats, I can't have children. Derek, I may never be able to give you a family. You don't want to be my mate, not when I can't even be a proper omega."

Derek would understand tears, or anger, but Peter just sounds blank and resigned. It breaks his heart all over again.

"I don't care," Derek says.

Peter huffs. "Lie." He tries to pull away but Derek stops him. 

"Okay, I do care. It does matter. I'm… I'm upset, because I want to raise children with you, but I still want you. I'd want you no matter what. You're my family. You're the one for me."

Peter's eyes are shining now with wary hope. "You're that sure?"

"I _love_ you," Derek tells him, and feels Peter start to relax.

"Even if I can't give you children? Even with all the scars?"

Derek takes a chance. He leans in and kisses Peter, hesitant at first, but Peter doesn't pull away. Derek kisses him deeper, pouring his love and want into it. Peter grabs him, pulls him over on top of him, and Derek growls at the change in position and how much he wants his uncle.

A small voice in the back of his mind warns him he's going too fast, so he pulls back to look at Peter. Peter's lips are swollen and pink, his eyes dark and shining. 

"Don't stop," Peter pants.

"Tell me what you want," Derek says.

"You, Alpha," Peter says. He smirks, and it's so _Peter_ that Derek's heart swells. "Show me how much you want me."

Derek flips him over and pulls his pajama pants down. Rims him until Peter's begging for his cock, until he smells like desperation and is drenched with his own slick.

It's only when Derek knows he's properly ready that he slides inside him, and forget sounding like a cliché, it feels like coming home. Which makes sense. Peter's always been his home.

Derek knows it's been a long time since Peter's had sex, so Derek holds back on knotting him. But when Peter begs for more, for him to just, "Put it in me, Alpha, _please_!" Derek pushes inside and they lock together. 

Peter comes like that, stuffed full, and Derek howls his own release.

**Author's Note:**

> This is complete.


End file.
